Who Would You Do Continued SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: What happens the morning after Gibbs walked into the team playing the game. SLASH Gibbs/Tony


**Title:** Who Would You Do...Continued

**Summary: **What happens the morning after Gibbs walked into the team playing the game.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the feedback on the other stories.

**Author's Notes: **Again, I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

And if you feel up to it come over and join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**##################################**

"Wake up!" Abby shook the other woman by the shoulder. "Ziva!"

Ziva grumbled and rolled onto her back looking up at Abby. "What? What time is it?"

"It's like nine, but guess what!"

"What?"

"There's a reason Gibbs put Tony upstairs in the spare room."

"Punishment?" Ziva sighed, letting her eyes close again.

"Oh not punishment." Abby giggled like a little school girl telling her best friend a MOAS. "Not in less punish involves making Tony his boy!"

Ziva's eyes shot open again and she stared at Abby. "No!"

Abby nodded with a smirk. "Oh yeah!"

"How did you-What did you hear?" Ziva pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"I went to check on Tony." She shrugged. "Make sure he was okay after all the teasing about being hot for Gibbs."

Ziva stared at her, prodding the other woman when she didn't speak. "And?"

The smirk was still plastered on Abby's face. "Oh he was fine...especially since Gibbs was rimming his ass and jacking him off.

"WHAT!" Ziva's eyes went wide.

"Oh yeah." Abby nodded. "I think Gibbs heard everything."

Ziva's mouth dropped. "You do not think he heard what you and I said about him?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Abby grinned. "Maybe Tony's only the beginning and Gibbs is gonna make the rounds."

"ABBY!" Ziva looked appalled.

"Just kidding." Abby laughed, surprised by Ziva's reaction. "I think Gibbs has been drooling over Tony just as much as Tony has been drooling over him. Don't think either of them is the type to share."

"Good." Ziva shivered.

"What you wouldn't want to be the stuffing in a Gibbs and DiNozzo Oreo?"

"ABBY!" Ziva snapped, seriously the woman had no filter between her brain and mouth.

"I'm just saying, a lot of women...and men would like to have that position!" Abby waved her hands in front of her face. "But that's not what I want to talk about."

"Then what?"

"We totally need to play the game today, with Gibbs here." Abby clapped with excitement. "See what he says, see Tony's reaction because you know-"

"Tony will not like any of Gibbs answered."

Abby nodded with a Cheshire grin. "He wanted to rip your head off when you said Gibbs last night you could see it in his eyes."

Now Ziva was grinning, but it lasted only a moment and she sighed. "Gibbs will never play."

"We'll get him to play." An evil grin now covered Abby's face.

###############################################################################

Stirring in that haze between sleep and wakefulness, Gibbs felt the weight against him and smiled. His arm instinctively pulled Tony tighter against him. The younger man sighed burrowing deeper into Gibbs' embrace.

"Don't you dare even think about moving." Tony grumbled.

Gibbs snickered. Tony was not an early riser.

"It's after nine and I smell coffee."

Tony's eyes shot open and he looked up at Gibbs. "ABBY!"

"Little late to be worrying about her." Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh god what am I gonna say?" Tony groaned. The woman could be so nosy, pushy and completely insufferable when she wanted information.

Flipping Tony onto his back, Gibbs' lips caressed over his neck. "The truth."

Tony moaned, his hands roaming over Gibbs' back. "Really?"

"Um huh." Gibbs mumbled against Tony's neck.

"That you came in, naked, seduced me." Tony sighed. "Made me come. Then made me suck your cock in the shower."

"I didn't seduce you." Gibbs said between kisses. "And I didn't make you suck my cock."

Tony laughed, Gibbs feeling it under his lips. "But the rest is okay?"

There was no reply as Gibbs' hand raked over Tony's hardening cock.

"Jethro we can't." Tony whimpered as he started to willingly give into Gibbs' touch. "Someone's already up and made coffee."

"Afraid you can't be quiet again?" Gibbs smiled, as he pulled back and looked down at Tony.

"Maybe." Tony grinned. "But I would rather get rid of everyone."

"And then what?" Gibbs smirked.

"Then I suck your cock again, you do whatever you want to me." Tony moaned at the thought. "And I can scream bloody murder and not worry about it."

"I like that idea." Gibbs placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips. "Then let's go get rid of everyone."

#################################################################################

As Tony made his way down stairs, Gibbs a few steps behind, he stopped when he heard the people in the living room talking.

"I still think you lied." Abby said.

"About picking Gibbs over Tony?" Ziva questioned. "Why would I lie?"

"Because there's all this sexual tension between you and Tony." Abby continued. "You know you wanna jump him."

"Tony is my partner, nothing more." Ziva said it with hesitation.

"You want him." McGee chimed in, the ladies having told him and Palmer of their plan.

"Wonder who Gibbs would pick between Tony and you McGee?" Abby asked loudly making sure the men on the steps heard her.

"Gibbs would never play this game and he would never answer that question." McGee scoffed.

"And who would he choice between Abby and Ziva?" Palmer asked McGee.

"Now that I would like to hear an answer to." McGee chuckled.

"I mean he's always treated Abby like a daughter, and Ziva too." Palmer added.

"You're just worried he would choose me." Abby smirked at McGee. "You don't like the thought of the Bossman treading on what you think is your territory."

McGee's mouth dropped. He suddenly didn't like this little conspiracy to get Gibbs to play the game.

Abby turned to Ziva. "And Ziva's afraid, Tony and Gibbs might both say her and want her as the stuffing in the middle of their Oreo cookie."

"ABBY!" Ziva snapped at the example from earlier.

Tony looked back at Gibbs, his eyebrow raised as if asking for that is what Gibbs would want. Gibbs glared at him and gave him a head slap for even thinking it. Tony had to clamp his hand over his mouth to hold back the laughter.

"Go." Gibbs whispered, pushing Tony to get him to move again.

"Morning." Tony forced himself to smile.

"Hey Tony." Abby smiled sweetly. "Sleep okay on the lumpy bed?"

"Yeah. Fine." He was staring at her trying to figure out if she knew he hadn't really slept in the spare room.

A few seconds later Gibbs appeared.

"Hey Gibbs." Again with the sweet smile. "I made coffee."

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs nodded making his way into the kitchen.

"So what's everyone talking about?" Tony asked sitting down on the open end of the couch next to McGee. Palmer on the other side of the Probie. Ziva and Abby sitting on the floor by the coffee table.

"Talking about the game last night." Abby tried to look concerned as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I still think Ziva lied when she picked Gibbs over you."

Tony leaned down towards the coffee table, whispering back to Abby. "You'll never get him to play."

Abby's eyebrows went up. "Wanna bet?"

"Fifty bucks." Tony nodded.

Abby nodded in agreement, then turned towards the kitchen. "Hey Gibbs you ever play Who would you do?"

"No." Gibbs replied walking into the living room and taking the chair by the couch. "What the hell is that?"

"Someone offers two people up and you have to pick which of the two you would do. Then explain why. And you have to answer without taking your own sexuality into consideration." Abby paused. "So if we were to play and we gave you two men to pick from you have to pick, even if you don't wanna have sex with men. It's just about the choice."

Gibbs nodded. "This is what you were doing last night before I got home?"

"Yeah we play it a lot but last night it got interesting." Abby smirked drawing Gibbs in. "We actually starting asking about each other, not just like movie stars and people we don't know."

"And did some of the answers surprise you?" Gibbs asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh yeah!" Abby smirked.

"Abby." Ziva nudged her shoulder. "I am sure Gibbs does not want to hear about-"

"What choices were offered?" Gibbs cut Ziva off.

"Jimmy or Timmy." Abby grinned.

Gibbs glanced at the two men then chuckled.

"And you or Tony." Palmer added nervously.

"Um." Gibbs nodded. "That doesn't seem fair."

"Why?" Tony's voice asked with surprise.

"That's like offering someone a T-bone or a hamburger." Gibbs smirked ,trying to rile Tony up.

"Are you calling me a hamburger!" Tony glared at Gibbs.

The group around them broke out laughing.

Gibbs shrugged.

"Oh you are so-" Tony leaned towards Gibbs pointing. "I am going to-"

"What?" Gibbs leaned forward ,waiting for an explanation.

Glancing around and realizing everyone was staring at him, Tony sat back, forgetting that he really didn't want to tell everyone what had happened last night. "Nothing Boss."

Gibbs smirked and dropped back.

"You broke up the party before Jimmy could offer the next choice." McGee sighed.

"So ask." Gibbs looked at Palmer.

"No. I mean we don't have to-" Jimmy stammered.

"Are you gonna play?" Abby asked Gibbs.

"Sure."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Boss?"

The boss word got Tony a glare from the older man.

Tony ran his hands down his face, but kept his mouth shut.

"Okay then Jimmy." Abby smiled with pride at having pulled Gibbs into the game. "Give it to us."

"Um, well I was going to ask..." Jimmy cleared his throat. "Who would you choose between you or Ziva."

Ziva and Abby glanced at each other, then looked back at Jimmy.

"Who wants to start?" Abby asked looking around the room at each man.

"I will." McGee offered.

"Of course." Tony chuckled. "Like you're answer is going to be a surprise."

McGee rolled his eyes at Tony then went on explaining his choice.

"Well, Ziva is hot all kick ass." McGee smiled shyly.

Ziva grinned.

"But Abby is-" McGee paused and swallowed.

"Oh come on." Tony groaned. "Just say it. You're all in love with Abby."

"Tony!" McGee snapped.

"Whatever." Tony snickered.

Tony was right, Gibbs smirked to himself. Whether the two of them admitted it or not, they loved each other in their own dysfunctional way.

"Yeah, I would pick Abby, but only because I really don't think Ziva would get into having sex with me." Realizing what he had admitted, McGee suddenly blushed.

Ziva actually looked at McGee with a softness she rarely showed. "McGee you know I think you are one of the sweetest men ever."

McGee nodded. "I know. Can we move on now."

"Autopsy Gremlin your question so who do you pick?" Tony asked trying to keep the decision away from Gibbs.

"Um." Palmer glanced at the table then back up. "I think that both of you are amazing women."

Abby and Ziva both rolled their eyes.

"And both have that scary hot factor." Palmer cleared his throat.

"Yes we know they could both break you in half." Tony grinned.

Palmer glared at Tony. "That is not what I meant!"

"Tony stop it!" Abby barked at him, then turned back with a smile to Palmer. "Go ahead Jimmy."

"Well, I would, I would have to pick." Palmer took a deep breath then blew it out as he said the name. "Ziva."

Ziva's eyebrow went up and a coy smirked played across her lips.

"And why?" Abby asked in no way offended.

"Oh yeah I wanna hear this." McGee grinned.

"Well, I, I just feel that." Palmer stopped realizing this game was much easier when you were tipsy or completely drunk. "I think it would be more...extreme...more throwing each other all over the bed."

"Oh you have no idea." Ziva winked.

Palmer's eyes went wide and he instantly turned toward Tony. "Okay Tony who would you pick?" He asked not wanting to have to explain any further.

Gibbs shook his head, this was so much more information than he needed to know about his team, his friends.

"Um, well let's see." Tony glanced at Gibbs, who took a sip of his coffee. Looking at the two women Tony seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Is it really that hard?" McGee chuckled. "We all know you'd pick Ziva."

Tony jerked his head sideways and glared at Probie.

"Yeah you would pick Ziva." Gibbs said with a nod.

Again a head jerk, as Tony stared wide eyed over at Gibbs. Of course the man has to add his two cents now.

"And why do you say that?" Tony asked looking annoyed.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Tony we all see how you two behave. The flirting the little touches."

Abby and Ziva looked at each other suddenly concerned.

Tony barked an explanation. "I'm a flirt I admit it but there is nothing going on between Ziva and I."

"I didn't say there was." Gibbs hid a smile. "So just answer the question."

"Fine." Tony shrugged. "I pick Ziva."

"Why?" Palmer asked.

Tony glared back at Palmer the look causing the younger man to hang his head.

"Because Abby is like my little sister and that would just not be cool." Tony explain still giving Palmer the kill stare. "And Ziva is more my type."

Unable to contain it, Gibbs snickered.

"Okay." Tony turned his attention to Gibbs. "And just which of _your girls_ would you pick?" Damn it why did he always let this game get to him. He so did not want to hear which of his girls Gibbs would pick.

"Ziva." Gibbs answer was short and sweet as he took another sip of coffee.

Abby and Ziva both turned staring at Gibbs wide eyed.

"Hey!" Abby pouted for some reason offended by his quick answer.

"Abby." Gibbs smiled at the pouting girl. "You really are like a daughter to me. You know that."

"Yeah." The pout turning to a child's smile.

"I think you're beautiful and one of the kindest people I know, but it would be to weird."

"That's kinda what I said about you last night." Abby sighed.

"And Ziva?" Tony asked through clenched teeth, the jealousy blatantly obvious.

"She could stand to be brought down a peg."

Ziva's mouth dropped open. "Are you saying you believe I am arrogant?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Sometimes."

"This coming from one of the most arrogant men I know!" Ziva scoffed.

"I didn't say arrogance was a bad thing."

"Come on Ziva you said last night you would want Gibbs to dominate you." Abby grinned.

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!" Ziva shouted.

"Yes you did." McGee smirked.

"I said he was commanding and would be in control." Ziva tried to explain, realizing it didn't make it sound any better.

"Yeah I would be." Gibbs gave a half smirk instantly feeling Tony's glare again.

_Oh yeah_. Abby thought to herself. _Tony did not like the idea of Ziva with his man, even if it was just a game._

"OH, OH wait I have a great one!" Abby was bouncing up and down. "Who would you choice to be sandwiched between Tony and Gibbs, or Gibbs and McGee."

"ABBY!" McGee yelled his face blushing a bright red.

Leaned in towards Abby, Ziva whispered. "What is it with you and the whole sandwich thing today!"

"I mean, it really comes down to which one of Gibbs boys do you want to share the Bossman with." Abby nudged Ziva. "Which combination would you want to be the cream filling with?"

Gibbs rubbed his forehead, this was going way farther than he had intended this game to go.

"Abby this is not how the game is supposed to go." Ziva nipped at the other woman.

"So we make our own rules." Abby smiled. "Answer."

"I do not think-"

"Answer Ziva." Tony scowled at her. He was already pissed about the answers earlier might as well add fuel to the fire.

"Well I-" Ziva stumbled around an answer. "I guess, Gibbs and Tony."

"Surprise. Not." Abby smirked. "But why?"

"Yes why Ziva?" Tony asked his eyes narrowing.

Ziva sighed wanting this question over and done with. "Um, I don't know because it would be all fun and games with Tony and all serious with Gibbs. McGee would be too self conscious. There next."

McGee furrowed his brow but let the comment go without a comeback.

"Jimmy?" Ziva looked at Palmer wanting the focus off her.

"Oh do I have to answer?" Palmer really didn't wanna answer this one.

"Yes!" Rang up from everyone accept Gibbs.

"So um, this is, wow I mean not that I would, would ever do something like this." Palmer stammered again. "But Tony and Gibbs."

Again no surprise." Abby laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Palmer asked.

"You have control issues." Tony chuckled, again amused by the game again.

"What, what are you talking about?" Palmer's brow furrowed.

"You need someone to take the lead." Tony smirked. "With Gibbs and I, all you've had to do is lay there and enjoy it."

Palmer's entire body blushed red.

"You and McInnocent with Gibbs!" Tony smirked and shook his head.

Abby and Ziva lost it, laughing as if they were drunk.

"Can you imagine that!" Ziva said through the laughter.

"Hey what's that about?" McGee looked at her annoyed.

"Timmy." Abby fought back the laughter with a sympathetic smile on her face. "You and Jimmy with Gibbs. Really?"

"That's like putting the big bad wolf in bed with two of the three little pigs and expecting him not to eat them!" Tony was now laughing along with Abby and Ziva.

Even Gibbs chuckled.

"See." Tony pointed at Gibbs. "Even Gibbs can see it!"

Clearing his throat, Gibbs put his boss face back on.

"So what combination do you pick?" McGee leaned towards Abby.

"This is hard." Abby nodded looking at each of the men Then held up her hands. "Tony and Gibbs, totally yin and yang. The reserved, guarded, commanding, in control Gibbs and the outgoing, hysterical comic, walking hormone Tony."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"But then McGee and Gibbs, would be yin and yang in a different way. McGee all awkward and fumbling, trying to show his alpha dog side and take control. Gibbs controlling the situation but trying to teach as he goes along."

_God Abby really did get into this game,_ Gibbs thought to himself.

"Pick." Ziva ordered.

"Oh God this is hard but..." She looked back and forth between Tony and McGee. "Gibbs and McGee."

"Oh you so lie!" Tony chirped. "You're just saying that because you don't wanna hurt McHot for you."

"No I would really pick those two." Abby stuck out her tongue.

"Why?" Tony demanded.

"Because with you and Gibbs I'd be afraid I'd just get pushed aside." Abby grinned, eyebrow raised.

Tony's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he stared at Abby.

"True." McGee smirked.

Turning, Tony looked at Gibbs. "Now would be the time to open your mouth and make a comment!"

"What do you want me to say?" Gibbs shrugged.

"Hello! That she's wrong." Tony barked.

"But she's not." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Everyone froze, mouths open, eyes wide, everyone afraid to even glance at Gibbs.

There was a moment of silence before Tony finally spoke. "You realize what you just admitted right?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Tony sighed then sat up straighter. "No."

"Wow look at the time." Abby looked at her wrist even though she wasn't wearing a watch. "We should probably get going."

Standing up, she grabbed Ziva's arm and jerked her up.

"Yes, we should go." Ziva looked at Palmer and McGee.

"So ready to leave!" Palmer jumped up.

"Yup, me to."

"See you two at work tomorrow." Abby said as everyone started towards the door.

"Stop." Gibbs ordered and the group of four froze. "I trust that everyone understands anything that was said here, stays here."

"Absolutely!"

"Right."

"Totally."

"Yup!"

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

Taking that as a good-bye, the four people scurried towards the door, disappearing within seconds.

"You do know how to clear a room." Tony grinned an evil gleam in his eye.

"I thought you wanted them gone."

"I did just didn't realize you were going to out us to make that happen."

"They already knew." Gibbs shook his head. "They just wanted to confirm it with the game."

"So why'd you agree to play if you knew?"

"Because I wanted to see your reaction." Gibbs smirked.

"Did you?" With the whole couch to himself, Tony laid back putting his arm under his head, and spreading his legs slightly. "And what did my reactions tell you?"

Gibbs actually licked his lips, as his eyes leered down Tony's prone body. "That you are definitely more jealous than I thought you would be."

"Because I don't wanna share you in some hinky sexual sandwich." Tony's hand drifted across his stomach, then settled at the waist of his sweets.

"No, because of your reaction about Ziva." Gibbs gaze drifted from Tony's eyes to his hand then back up. "I think I should be the one jealous when it comes to Ziva."

"I told you." Tony sighed. "Nothing is going on between us."

"Yeah I heard that." Gibbs again glanced at Tony's hand, waiting and wanting it to move further down.

"There was only one thing I liked hearing during that little game."

"And what was that?" Gibbs leaned forward as he asked.

"That you would just push Abby out of the way and focus on me." Tony smiled.

"I would." Gibbs rubbed his hand over his mouth afraid he might be drooling. "You are the only one I wanna focus on."

"I can see that." Tony smirked letting his hand brush over his cock.

"Maybe the question should have been who do you think about when you masturbate?" Gibbs wished he would have thought about that earlier. But then that was probably a better question discussed between the two of them.

"Now that would have been a good question." Again Tony's fingers brushed over his growing cock.

"And what would your answer have been?" Gibbs asked inadvertently squeezing his cock.

"Oh definitely you." Tony moaned.

"Have you done that a lot." Gibbs questioned. "Jacked off thinking about me?"

"Hundreds of times." Tony rubbed his cock. "Wishing you were watching me or that you were the one stroking me."

"Then let me watch." Gibbs sighed, an animalistic hunger in his voice.

Tony smirked. "That what you want? Wanna see me stroke my cock wishing it was you."

"Yes." Gibbs pleaded.

Slipping his hand inside his sweats, Tony squeezed and rubbed his cock. "Ummm feels good."

Gibbs watched, his eyes drifting back and forth between Tony's face and the bulge in his pants.

"I wanna see your cock." Gibbs moistened his parched lips. "Wanna see your hand around it."

With his free hand, Tony pushed down the top of his sweats letting his cock pop out his hand wrapped around it.

"Like that?" Tony groaned, slowly running his hand over his length.

"God yes." Gibbs groaned, his hand now frantically rubbing and pulling at his own hard cock, resisting the overwhelming urge to shove his hand in his sweats.

"But nothing I imagined was as good as last night." Tony's voice shook. "God the way it felt to have your hand on my cock."

Gibbs could see the pre-cum dripping from Tony's cock and it made him moan.

"And how hot it was when you sucked my cock." Tony stroked harder feeling the need building quickly.

"Tony." Gibbs growled his hand now stroking his own cock over his sweats.

"But what I really want." Tony's hips gyrated upward. "Is for you to fuck me."

"Fuck yes." Gibbs eyes closed a moment then jumped open again.

"Jethro." Tony whimpered stopping his movement but still holding his cock. "Take me up stairs. Please. I wanna come while you fuck me."

Pulling his hand from his cock, Gibbs stood up. "Upstairs now."

################################################################################

Leaving a path of clothes up the steps, they reached the bed falling onto it, their bodies entangled. Hands exploring searching, building the fire that already burned. Lips tasting each other with a new urgency.

Pulling back, Tony was the first to speak.

"Please." It was a strange cross between a plea and a command.

Untangling himself from Tony, Gibbs reached into the night stand, then came back to Tony. Rolling Tony onto his side, Gibbs laid down behind him. Place some lube on his fingers, he let them find their way to Tony's tight opening. Gently he slid a finger inside, smirking when he heard the welcoming moan from Tony. Working his finger in and out, Gibbs felt Tony start to press back against him. He added another finger and Tony's body shivered.

"Nice and tight for me." Gibbs growled in Tony's ear.

"Don't tease me Jethro." Tony panted. "I want you."

"Fine." Removing his fingers, Gibbs picked up the lube again and quickly rubbed some over his hard cock.

Tony listened, waited, wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything. A moment later he felt Gibbs' cock slipped between his cheeks and press against him. It took all his self restraint not to thrust back and bury Gibbs' cock inside him, but he let Gibbs determine the pace.

"I can feel your body just shiver. God you want it bad don't you?"

"Yes!" Tony pleaded.

Slowly, Gibbs pushed the head of his cock in, Tony's muscles instantly tightening around him.

"Fuck Tony!" Gibbs grunted, his head dropping to Tony's shoulder as he took a deep breath and calmed his growing need. It had been a very long time since Gibbs had been with a man and it was overwhelming in its intensity. Tony was the man he had wanted for years and he was welcoming, tight and warm, and Gibbs easily could have come. Gradually, Gibbs' body calmed and he slid into Tony further until finally he was buried completely inside Tony's body.

Reaching back, Tony clawed at Gibbs' hip. Bliss, that's what it felt like having Gibbs' cock filling him, twitching inside him. He rocked his hips, wanting more, trying to entice Gibbs to fuck him.

Gibbs moaned, his hand at Tony's hip now rocking Tony faster against him. "God you feel so good."

"Then fuck me." Tony growled his rocking now becoming short quick thrusts back.

Clawing at Tony's hip, Gibbs gave in lunging in and out of Tony frantically. Tony moaning and groaning with pleasure with each movement.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed breathlessly, the name whispered through the air like some prayer. His lips pressed against Tony's neck, tender and sweet at first but quickly becoming greedy and hungry as his teeth nipped at the soft flesh. He knew he would mark Tony, knew everything he was doing here tonight was about staking his claim. Sinking his teeth into Tony's neck, Gibbs snarled like some wild animal capturing its prey.

"Jethro!" Tony cried out in ecstasy, eagerly accepting the brand that Gibbs placed on his body. His body, a body that would now forever belong to his lover. No one else would ever have him, ever touch him again, Gibbs was the only one he wanted.

Gibbs' hand drifted from Tony's hip and enveloped Tony's cock, stroking along its length.

Tony's body trembled, overcome with the combination of sensations coursing through him.

"Come for me." Gibbs groaned, knowing Tony was close, knowing if the younger man fell over the edge, he wouldn't be far behind.

As much as he wanted to hold on, ride the pleasure even farther, Tony knew it was futile. The need was to great, the desire to intense. His eyes fluttered closed, the release quickly cascading through his body as his mind dissolved into the madness.

"JETH-" The name caught in his throat as he convulsed thrusting back against Gibbs as he came.

Gibbs tried to contain it, tried not to give in to the feeling of Tony's cock erupting in his hand, the muscles of Tony's body squeezing his own cock tightly, but nothing could stop the need. Throwing his head back, plunging his cock hard into Tony, he came. Gibbs release was soundless as it forced all the air from his lungs and made his heart stop.

The room went silent, accept for sound of them both desperately struggling for air.

###############################################################################

Gibbs was the first to stir, hours later, his arm wrapped tightly around Tony's waist. Their bodies matted together from their lovemaking. He tugged Tony closer, dropping a kiss below the younger man's ear.

"No." Tony sighed. "I don't wanna leave this spot."

Gibbs chuckled. "We need to get cleaned up, then I promise we'll come right back here."

Settling in deeper against Gibbs, Tony seemed unmoved by Gibbs request.

"You owe me fifty bucks."

Drawing his head back, Gibbs' brow furrowed. "Did I miss something? You charge for this?"

Tony jabbed his elbow back into Gibbs' stomach.

"Ouch." Gibbs coughed through a laugh.

"No smart ass, I bet Abby fifty bucks that you wouldn't play that damn game."

Shaking his head, Gibbs snickered. "And what does that have to do with me owing you fifty bucks."

"You knew she was setting you up. And you only played to get a rise out of me."

"So? Doesn't mean I'm paying off your bet."

"Yes it does." Tony sighed. "Because if you don't I'm telling Abby you knew everything."

Pressing his lips to Tony's ear Gibbs whispered. "Go ahead."

"Fine." Tony paused. "If you don't pay it you'll never get a rise out of me again."

Gibbs scoffed. "Already using sex as blackmail."

"Yes."

Again at Tony's ear, Gibbs sighed. "It will be the best fifty bucks I ever spent."

A hearty laugh tore from Tony's lips. "I'm usually not that cheap."

"Yeah right!" Gibbs said sarcastically.

Another jab to the gut, causing Gibbs to cough.

"You keep being a smart ass the price is gonna go up!" Tony snapped.

"I'd pay it...whatever the price." Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's neck.

"That's because you're a dirty old man." Tony snickered.

"Maybe." Gibbs sighed pressing his hard cock against Tony's ass. "But I don't hear you complaining."

"No complaints." Tony moaned. "None at all. Well, maybe one."

Stopping his movement, Gibbs paused a moment. "And just what complaint is that?"

"It's not really a complaint as much as a concern."

"A concern?" Gibbs shook his head. "What?"

"You would actually pick McGee over Palmer?"


End file.
